I Can Do It Better
by FashionPixie89
Summary: Bella is living an imperfect life, Alice moves in next door. Femslash - Don't like it? Don't read it. Written by request for fans.
1. I Can Do Better

**Authors Note:  
My first request story, hope you enjoy it.  
Feel free to request your own through a PM!  
Also, if you're an experienced writer interested in Twilight:  
Feel free to visit for an experienced Twilight RPG**

* * *

"There's a pile of dirty dishes in the sink."

I rolled my eyes as I walked through the front door, tossing my purse onto the sofa. It was a known fact that I could be away from the house for weeks at a time and still come back to a messy home. Edward simply refused to leave the comfort of his recliner chair long enough to help out. How he survived on his own after all of these years? I will never know.

I kicked my ballerina-styled flats from my feet, shutting the door with my foot as I made my way into the house, brushing past him in a vague effort to coax him off his chair. I could feel his eyes following be into the kitchen, as if making sure I was following his warning. I refused to give in that easily, instead making my way to the refrigerator in a desperate search for a soda. I wasn't necessarily angry at the fact that I was the one to do everything in the house, but I wasn't exactly thrilled either. With that in mind, I muttered softly beneath my breath.

"If you want the damn dishes done, maybe you should get up off your ass and do them during the day..." I pulled the tab on the soda until the can opened, the soft sound of fizz catching my ear. Apparently it was enough of a distraction to miss Edward coming into the kitchen behind me, chuckling in sarcasm at the words he caught me saying beneath my breath.

"You seem to be forgetting, Isabella, that I provide for you in more ways than one."

I spun on my heels, my body jumping slightly enough to spill a bit of the newly opened soda on the white tile of the kitchen floor. I hadn't expected him to be in the kitchen, let alone standing nose-to-nose with me. His eyes catching a hold of mine, that big, cheesy grin stretched out across his face as he reminded me for the millionth time.

"Would you like a medal for being born rich? I know how hard it must be to have everything handed to you. I'm surprised someone hasn't honoured your hard work already..." I let my words trail off, an obvious hint of sarcasm tainting them. I brought the can of soda to my lips, taking a small sip in an effort to hide the smirk I wore.

Edward and I often involved ourselves in petty little arguments much like this. He'd get upset that I didn't do a chore to perfection; I'd get upset that he never helped out around the house. He would remind me that it's his money we're living off, while I bitched about him not having to work for it. The thing about these little arguments was that they, in the end, were all in fun. We were never truly angry with each other, nor did we really mean any of the hateful things we said. The two of us separately were very independent, stubborn and selfish people. Together, we struggled to dominate the other for our own, sick amusement and personal enjoyment.

It was evident that my fake words struck a nerve, his eyes narrowing significantly. I tapped my fingers impatiently against the cold, tin can, refusing to let my soft stare leave his. We struggled against each other silently, our eyes fighting a battle of their own. Our bodies standing their ground in refusal to submit.

"Did they forget to teach you how to carry on a conversation in prep school?" Those were the words that did it in. His arms gripped mine fiercely, slamming me back against the cold door of the refrigerator. The soda I held in my hand fell to the floor, the gurgling of the liquid escaping onto the floor filling the air. His hands wrapped around my small wrists, pinning them above my head before jerking my body forward and slamming it into the appliance once again. A small giggle escaped my lips at his roughness.

"You have quite the mouth on you, Isabella. I'd hate to see it get slapped one of these days..." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be intimidating, knowing full well that my Edward was incapable of ever laying a hand on a woman, let alone his wife. I felt his grip tighten in my wrists upon seeing my sarcastic reaction, his body pushing against mine in a successful pin.

"You have quite the hands on you, Edward. I'd love to see them do some work." I smirked up at him, straightening out my body in an effort to stand taller than I really was. It didn't matter if Edward had been pinned against the fridge like this, or if he were holding me over the ledge of a cliff, I refused to give into his tempers. I refused to lose a single one of our games.

I felt his grip loosen, my wrists slipping out of his large hands. I let them fall to my sides, though refused to let my eyes move from his. Edward took a few steps backwards, chuckling to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, taping his bottom lip with his index finger as if he were studying me like a piece of art. I raised an eyebrow in amusement, trying to assess the situation, trying to read his intentions. He was never the first to back off.

"My Isabella, it would appear as though you were begging for punishment." I blinked in disbelief at his words, opening my mouth to deny such a ludicrous assumption when his words cut me off. "Is that what you want? Do you want to be punished?"

"I wasn't aware I was a four year old," I shot back. I knew he didn't mean for his words to come off as belittling and demeaning, though when we played such childish games, I couldn't help but use everything I had against him. If that meant pretending to be offended to gain some guilt on his behalf, I would happily stoop that low.

I watched with an amused expression as he made his way back to me in one, quick stride. His large hands cupping my face as he forced me into a rough kiss. His lips moved eagerly against mine, hardly giving us the space or the time to breathe. I just as eagerly returned the passionately desperate kiss, melting almost instantly against his body. The sick bastard was quite hard to resist...

"Mm, Edward. Get off." My words were nothing more than mumbles against his lips, hardly audible through our kiss. It didn't matter if he heard me clearly or not, my protest against his actions would always be ignored. I sighed softly in defeat, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck in an effort to draw him closer, to press my body fully against his. I loved the contact, whereas he loved the action. His hands found the end of my t-shirt, forcing my hands away from his body as he pulled it up over my head and tossed it to the kitchen floor. My hands worked the buttons on the front of his, while his hands trailed down my now bare stomach in an effort to manipulate my jeans from my lower half.

I let him shrug his shirt off his shoulders, watching it tumble to the floor along with my jeans. I wasted no time in slipping out of my panties while Edward tore my bra from my body. My hands finally tugging his jeans and boxers down to the floor, adding to the large pile of our clothing that was discarded in less than fifteen seconds.

"Since you've been so very, very naughty Isabella... You can forget about foreplay." I scoffed at his scruffy sounding words. Some punishment, I didn't receive foreplay even on a good day. Something as complicated as preparation was lost over the two years of our marriage. "So why don't you bend your pretty ass over or... Better yet, get on all fours."

I wasn't sure what initially inspired my husband's fascination with that particular position. Part of me wondered if it was out of jealousy. Though I assured him countless times I was never physically attached to Jacob during the time he had left, he still seemed threatened by him from time to time. Something that made me laugh openly in their faces about. Jacob always stated that Doggy Style was his absolute favourite during steamy conversations (as friends). I figured Edward probably wanted to show me he could do it better than anyone. A little foreplay from time to time would surely make it way better, but arguing about it was pointless.

I decided to obey his order, instantly dropping to my hands and knees on the cold, tiled kitchen floor. It wasn't a shocker that we didn't make it to the bedroom – we rarely ever did. The kitchen, however, was one of the least popular places we ever bothered with. I felt him position himself behind me, his knees forcing my legs further apart as he positioned his erection at my entrance. Placing one hand around my waist and the other firmly on the small of my back, he thrust himself into me in one, harsh movement. I felt a soft whimper escape my lips, my hips instantly driving back against his in a vain effort to take his entire length. Despite his earlier statement of punishment, Edward didn't refuse me. Instead, he drove his hips harder and quicker into mine, the sound of skin against skin contact sounding throughout the kitchen.

Both hands grasped my hips roughly, squeezing to the point of bruising; another thing that wasn't entirely a surprise. Our sexcapades usually left one or both of us limping with countless bruises scattered across our bodies. I don't think that either of us truly minded the minor injuries that came from such activities; we were both quite satisfied at the end of the day, so why did it really matter?

I could hear myself moaning loudly, despite my attempts to keep quiet. The slightest sounds I made during sex only boosted his ego and inflated his head more and more by the second. At the end of it, he thought he was the king of all men, and remained incredibly cocky for hours to come. It was quite irritating to say the least, which is exactly why my lips were always sore. I continuously bit them as he pounded into me, trying to refrain from screaming out in complete ecstasy though failing miserably.

I dipped my hand in between my legs, my fingers teasing and massaging my clit gently as I continued to grind my small hips back against his. I could tell he was close. His laboured breaths, his throaty groans, and the way his grip tightened against my body – all clear indicators. I also knew that he rarely thought about me when he was that close to an orgasm, often forgetting that I too, desperately craved one so I was often left to fend for myself.

Our orgasms hit at roughly the same time, his hips pounding roughly into mine one last time before pulling away completely. I sighed happily, though knew asking for any sort of cuddling afterwards was basically prohibited. I watched as Edward gathered his clothing, only pulling his pants back on though leaving the button and belt undone. I watched as he tossed the other clothing onto the back of his recliner chair before reclaiming his previous seat. "There's still a pile of dishes, Isabella." With a sigh, I stood up and slowly pulled each article of clothing back onto my body. Though the sex between the two of us was fanatic, everything else in our relationship was rather useless.

I could hear Edward rooting on his favourite football team as I started on the massive pile of dishes he had dirtied and downright refused to wash after himself. It wouldn't have bothered me half as much if he had done a single thing around the house this month, though of course, he didn't. With my hands in the warm, bubbly water of the sink, washing a plate beneath the running tap, my eyes glanced out the window in front of me.

Apparently we had a new neighbour. I vaguely remember hearing whispers about someone new in town, though I rarely bothered to throw myself into the gossip. A U-Haul truck was parked outside of the house directly next to ours, countless men unloading furniture. I watched with interest, noticing the small things. There was only one bed. There were no toys for any kids, no pets running out in the front yard. I was quite confused as to why only one person would buy such a beautiful and expensive house that is normally meant for large families.

My interest piqued as a beautifully expensive, yellow car pulled into the driveway. I was useless when it came to cars, I had no idea what make or model it was, but from the pristine look of it, I knew it probably cost more than my house and college tuition combined.

I continued to watch, not quite caring that I was in fact staring as a beautifully tiny woman immerged from the car. She was around my height, maybe half an inch shorter if anything. Quite skinny, quite perfect. Her hair was cut short, flying out beautifully in every direction. Even with such a distance between us, I could see the incredible beauty she possessed. A super model perhaps.

Edward's scream from the living room as his team scored a touchdown made my body jump so harshly in fright, my hand dropped the plate back into the water causing a bubbly mess of water to splash all over the front of my t-shirt, and dampen the tips of my hair. I glared into the living room where he was jumping for joy, though my look went unnoticed as he didn't even glance up.

With a frustrated sigh, I glanced back out the window only to see the beautiful woman standing inches from the window, smiling at me. I let out a startled scream, again dropping the soapy dish, though this time I slipped on the water that had spilt from Edward's rooting, falling to the kitchen floor.

"Could you shut up in there? Christ, it doesn't take a god damn circus to wash the dishes, Isabella." If I could have, I would have punched him square in the nose at this point. I was growing increasingly frustrated, lying on the kitchen floor in a wet mess, with a potential peeping tom glancing in my windows. I lifted my head, only to feel a set of hands against me from behind, helping me to my feet. I was about to turn around to thank Edward with a kiss for his unexpected graciousness when the same little woman caught my eyesight.

She was in my house. In my kitchen, helping me to my feet. I raised an eyebrow in amusement, opening my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I'm moving in next door. I seen you from the window and thought I should come over and at least say 'hi' since we'll be living beside each other."

Instead of offering her hand for a friendly shake like most people, Alice instead threw her arms around my soaked body, pulling me into a tight hug. I awkwardly patted her back, not quite sure how to react to the upbeat, perky stranger.

"I'm Bella, it's... nice to meet you." I watched as Alice made her way over to the fridge, placing a magnet over a piece of paper she had pulled out of her bra before waving a good-bye and walking out the door. Curiously, I made my way over to the fridge, pulling in paper out before glancing down at it.

**555-703-9991  
I can do it much better than he can.**


	2. Told You!

A solid week had passed since my last sexual encounter with Edward, and my awkward encounter with my new neighbour. My life hadn't changed at all over the last seven days, things stayed the same. Edward was the same useless piece of wasted space that he always was. Always lounging around in the living room and watching television instead of helping me out with the chores around the house, or just plain spending time with me. I found it fairly humorous that I was getting used to his neglect.

Though my life had sadly stayed the same since something I thought would be a breakthrough for us, something that did change was my current state of mind. I no longer found myself bitching at Edward to get up off his ass to help me. I didn't care. I found myself happiest when he was sitting in the living room, and I was occupying another all together. I found myself loving being away from him.

I wasn't sure if this was because of my realization that he truly was a lost cause, or if it was because of my new neighbour. The beautiful young woman that entered my house without asking, and entered my mind without caution. I still had the small note she had taken the time to write me, something I often read just to smile.

Today, Edward was sleeping on the sofa after staying up all hours of the night to finish watching the basketball game. Of course, I was more than happy to finally have the bed to myself. His large body always hogging the mattress and stealing both the pillows and the blankets. I found myself getting an amazing sleep, filled with dreams of a sexy little pixie-woman. Images and flashes, fantasies of everything she claimed she could do better.

Last night wasn't the first time I fantasized about my new neighbour, not in the slightest. Any chance I got, I found myself biting on my bottom lip, imagining just how skilled that woman was. While in the shower, driving to work... hell, even when doing all of the house chores I would imagine her lips on mine, her hands in mine, her body with mine... Perhaps that's what had me so bold today. The anticipation of what we could be, what she could do to me.

So I did my hair, perfecting the wild mess it was usually in. My makeup, to bring out my best facial features. I squeezed myself into a pair of short jean shorts, showing off my creamy thighs. A tank top, exposing a good portion of my flat stomach, back and shoulders and I made my way outside.

I didn't know what the hell I expected to occupy myself with outside. It was too damn hot to do anything, too hot to even lie out in the sun and perhaps get the slightest bit of a tan. Surprising, for this small town, it's usually always raining. I didn't have any gardening supplies to use, not that I knew how to use them anyways. It would really just consist of me pretending to be digging a hole or something – hardly sexy.

As I stood awkwardly in my back yard, contemplating something to do, anything to do... I felt a wet mist against my back, soaking my exposed skin and my white tank top. I let out a surprised shriek, my eyes instantly drifting to the sky, expecting to see storm clouds but there was nothing but blue skies overhead.

A high pitched, beautiful laugh caught my ears, another mist causing my body to jump a second time. "I'm sorry; you just looked so hot... Thought I could try and cool you off." I didn't need to turn around, (though I did), to know who was behind me with a hose.

"Most people ask before going and getting someone all wet, you know." I offered the woman a smile, folding my arms over my chest as I locked eyes with her. She was too damn beautiful for her own good.

"You're telling me I made the hot girl all wet?" I caught the true meaning of her words, something she had expected from me. Based on that note she gave me, I knew that she would be fairly aggressive when it came to this area, though I had no idea she would jump into it so openly, so soon.

"I wouldn't get too proud; you had the help of a toy. Real women find other ways to do their dirty work." I couldn't stop the smug smirk that crossed my lips, Alice's eyes flashing with excitement. Obviously she didn't expect me to return her sexual wit.

"I made some lemonade." I cocked an eyebrow, disbelieving that she actually used that line with me. I wasn't naive, I'd seen the movies. When someone invites you in on a hot day for lemonade, you're not getting lemonade. You're getting sex, and lots of it. I opened my mouth in an attempt to return a comment, though she had already spun on her heels and practically skipped her way into the house in a far too happy manor. I followed behind cautiously; glancing back to the house to make sure Edward wasn't keeping tabs on me. The last thing I needed was him meddling in my extracurricular activities.

Once inside, I was hit by an immediate gust of cool air, instantly thanking the gods for granting Alice the means to buy an air conditioner. Something Edward failed to hook up once we bought it last summer. The cold air felt twice as good on my wet skin, causing goose bumps to make their way to the surface of my body and a small chill to course its way down my spine.

"Your house is amazing, you unpacked quickly." I hated making small talk, but it was the truth. That woman must have twelve arms to be able to do it all in only a week. Hell, it took Edward and I both close to a month to unpack our stuff when we first moved into our house together.

"Thank you, Bella. I guess you could say I have very skilled hands." I shook my head in amusement, watching her make her way into the kitchen. I followed slowly behind, taking the time to watch her body move. She was perfection...

"So, you unpack quickly, and apparently make lemonade on hot days for the neighbours... What else do you do?" The sound of ice cubes clinking against the glasses tore my focus away from her behind, instead watching her pour the liquid. I instantly felt a slight twinge of disappointment at the sight of actual lemonade present. I had no idea I had been anticipating this woman so much...

She made her way over to me with the two glasses, taking a sip of her own before handing me mine. I reached out to grab it, only to watch her hand purposely spill it extremely carefully and slowly down the front of my white tank top. I knew my jaw was hanging open in disbelief, truly not expecting the cold liquid to have made contact with me at all. "Jesus Chris-"

My words were cut off, the sound of both glasses smashing to the floor causing my body to jump. I didn't have time to finish vocalising just how cold the liquid coursing down my top was, for her lips were pressed firmly against mine, hardly giving me space to breathe.

Her hands were around my body, pressing and holding us together as if I were going to run from her. It was just the opposite. I had been dreaming, fantasizing, wishing and prating for this moment, I sure as hell wasn't going to let it slip away.

Instantly my arms were around her, making sure she wouldn't pull away either. The kiss was frantic, our lips moving against each others in unison, a soft moan escaping my lips at the realization that this was really happening. Alice was kissing me.

A soft whimper of disappointment escaped my lips as the kiss ended, her hand wrapping around my wrist as she pulled me away from the ice, lemonade and shattered glass that polluted the kitchen floor. I suppose I was thankful, as much as I wanted Alice, I really didn't want to be picking glass out of my feet for the next day.

The moment we were away from the potential danger, her lips crashed into mine once again, causing my head to spin. I had never felt this way while being kissed before, not even with Edward. Someone I thought I had loved so long ago. Our arms wrapped around each other, our breasts pushing into the others gently. I felt one of her hands against the back of my head, winding in my long hair in an effort to pull me deeper into the kiss. Something I didn't mind in the slightest.

I had been bold enough today to make the first move and come outside. With that in mind I decided tor again my boldness, and slowly let my tongue graze teasingly along her bottom lip through the heated kiss. I was rewarded with the feeling of her lips curling into a smile upon the new contact, instantly boosting my ego. Of course, Alice had to regain dominance, her tongue going the extra mile to slip past my lips and fully into my mouth. Another thing I hadn't been expecting, though refused to deny. I had been waiting all damn week for this moment, to hell with taking it slow.

I slowly let my tongue graze along hers, taking in the new sensation. This was my first time being with a woman, and already it felt twice as good as being with a man. It was like she knew my body off by heart, after all, she had the same parts as I did and therefore knew how to work them. She wasn't as clumsy as men could be. Her tongue circled around mine before her lips attached to it, sucking against it gently and playfully before placing one last kiss against my lips.

I sighed happily, knowing I would die a happy woman now. I had gotten the one thing I never knew I wanted. I was satisfied. I smiled up at her, biting against my bottom lip gently, not exactly knowing what to say, not knowing how to thank her.

Apparently gratitude was the last thing on her mind, for before I had a moment to open my mouth and work out the words I wanted to say to her, her hands were at the bottom of my tank top, peeling it off my sticky skin.

"When I seen you out in your back yard, Bella, the first think that I noticed was that you weren't wearing a bra. Did you do that purposely? Forget it up in your bedroom before you came outside just so that I could get a peek at your little nipples through the white fabric?"

I instantly felt myself growing wet, even more so than during the kiss. I knew that she was sexually aggressive, that much was obvious after everything leading up to this event, though I had no idea she had such a dirty little mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I had to force back my smirk, knowing full well I hadn't even planned on wearing one today for that reason exactly. I suppose it was my own, secret form of seducing Alice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Bella." I rolled my eyes, unable to wipe the smug look off my face. I was standing in Alice's kitchen, topless and still felt like I had the slightest it of control over her. Of course, that was until the scheming woman took the few microseconds that my eyes were away from her to lean down and trail her tongue over my left nipple.

I let out a soft gasp, my head falling back at the feeling. It had been so long since someone had taken the time to tease any part of my body that I had practically forgotten how good it could feel.

I was trying to think up an innocent enough excuse as to why I was standing outside, braless, when her lips wrapped around my nipple, tugging against it playfully. Her tongue circled around it gently as she sucked against it, flicking it with the tip of her tongue in a way that was driving me insane. I wasn't sure how much of her teasing I could take before I exploded, though at the same time I didn't want to miss out on the experience just because I couldn't control myself long enough.

While her experienced mouth teased my nipple, I slowly trailed my hand up the front of her t-shirt and took notice of the lack of a bra she was wearing as well. I didn't bother to comment, instead smirking in satisfaction at the easy access this allowed me. I pinched her nipple between my thumb and index finger roughly, biting my bottom lip as she hissed against my nipple. I repeated this action on her other nipple the moment she stopped sucking on mine and moved to the other.

With her mouth sucking hungrily on my tits and my hands teasing hers, she took that time to reach down with her own hands and slide my shorts off until they fell down my smooth legs and hit the floor. Instantly, her hand was trailing up my inner thighs until they reached their goal.

I let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the house the moment her cold fingers came into contact with my heated flesh, causing my legs to tremble the slightest bit. Alice must have taken notice to this, for she pulled away, an instant pout taking over my face.

She must have thought this was just hilarious, for she shook her head in amusement, her eyes locked on mine. My eyes, however, were following her hands as they unbuttoned her jeans before grabbing the end of her t-shirt and pulling it off her body. I was rewarded with the beauty that was Alice's body, my mouth watering instantly. Her hands returned to her jeans long enough to tug her jeans off and to the floor.

"Funny how we both went braless and pantiless today, hmm? Seems we had secret motives that just happen to go hand in hand with each other." She couldn't have been more right. "Now, be a good girl and get up on the counter, legs spread."

I was used to people telling me what to do, Edward usually the first to tell me when, where and how he wanted me. Obediently, I climbed up onto the counter, parting my thighs enough to give her a glimpse at what she had just been teasing. My eyes stayed on her as she dropped to her knees in front of me, her eyes refusing to meet mine. Instead, they were locked between my thighs, her tongue licking her lips in the sexiest of ways.

"Jesus, Bella, you have no idea how badly I've wanted this." Yes I did, because I wanted it just as bad as she did.

I felt her cold hands beneath my knees, bending my legs and forcing them as far apart as she could manage without hurting or straining me. She pushed me back so that my feet were on the countertop, my bald cunt fully on display for her. I could feel my heart beating a million beats per second in sheer anticipation.

A soft moan rumbled through my throat as she dragged the tip of her wet tongue along one of my outer lips and back down before repeating it to the other. Yet another thing that had been absent in my life for so long that I had forgotten about.

She continued to drag the tip of her tongue along my smooth outer lips, first up one, then down the other. Repeating this cycle for a few minutes before speeding it up. Her tongue moving up and down a little quicker. Of course it felt amazing, but it was nowhere near where I needed her the most. I glanced down at her between my thighs, watching as she brought one of her hands up to spread my lips. Her other hand reaching up, slapping my pussy gently a few times. My hips moved gently against the slaps, a smirk painted on her face.

"You have the pinkest little pussy I've ever seen. So wet..." She brought her mouth back to me, flattening her tongue out before swiping it up my slit slowly. My head fell backwards, my hair tickling its way down my neck and back. She repeated this action, taking an extra second to linger against my throbbing clit, though seemed to be refusing to stay there as long as needed.

My hips arched up off the counter, a soft whimper of frustration sounding from me as I tried to coax her back to my clit, though she wouldn't take it. Her hands pushed down against my hips, slamming back into the counter in warning. Her tongue retuning to my dripping cunt, eagerly lapping at the juices that were pouring from me. Once she was sure she had cleaned me up enough, her lips attached themselves to my folds, sucking them into her mouth agonizingly slowly. Her teeth grazing against them as her eyes caught mine. I was moaning like crazy, feeling her lips sucking against my labia, her tongue poking and caressing it while in her mouth. I could feel myself soaked again already.

Despite the fact that I was soaked already, she continued. Hungrily sucking against my inner lips while her fingers kept my cunt spread open for her. My hips were moving wildly against her mouth, her nose brushing up against my clit each time I rocked against her. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching, the familiar coil in my stomach tightening. Alice let go of my lips with a soft popping sound, licking my juices from her lips before moving down. The tip of her tongue digging into my cunt enough to gather the juices that had been seeping out of me, eagerly sucking them out once again.

She removed her mouth from me, my body preparing for her to finally latch onto my clit and give me what I craved. My body jumped at the foreign feeling, a shot of freezing cold putting out the burning between my thighs. Alice had grabbed an ice cube from the counter and shoved it up inside of me, followed by a second and a third. Nothing but a huge smirk on her mouth as she let her tongue wait outside of my hole, collecting the water mixed with my cum as it dribbled out, melting from inside of me.

I moaned loudly, my hips shifting both uncomfortably and in pleasure at the amazingly new sensation. Her tongue, once soaked with my essence and the water, began lapping at my entire cunt, soaking me once again. Smearing the mixture along my heated skin. This time, her lips and tongue didn't just linger against my clit, she sucked it into her mouth quickly. I gasped at the contact, screaming out in bliss as my hands gripped her hair, refusing to let her go. My hips rode her face as she nibbled, sucked and flicked her tongue along my clit rapidly, sending me over the edge.

My cunt was contracting against the remains of the ice inside of me, squeezing out the last bit of melted water along with strings of my own cum that coated my swollen lips. My hips pulling away from her mouth and my hands letting her go, though she refused to stop.

"Alice..." I smirked down at her, pulling her face away only for her to shove my hands back and bury her face back in my cunt. I screamed out again, the sensitivity of my orgasm still lingering, making it slightly unbearable. My hips struggled slightly against her, though my pussy continued to drip. Instantly, I felt a second orgasm overcome me, her laps against my pussy coming to an end, her tongue cleaning up the mess it had made as she smirked up at me, mumbling against my pussy.

"Told you I could do it better."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hopefully this satisfied your Bella/Alice needs for a day or so! I will be updating all of my stories, so stay tuned. Let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter, guys! Thanks for being so amazing, love you all!**

**I had originally started this story as a request for one of my readers, but have since found that she had taken the idea and given to it someone else to write behind my back.**

**If you request a story, be patient. I do have a life and I do have a lot going on in it. If you're unable to let me take the time to write chapters my own pace to my own liking, do no request stories. Taking ideas and giving them to multiple authors can be a violation. I won't be afraid to report anyone taking ideas.**

**So, instead of dedicating this story to someone that wanted it written, I instead dedicate it to the other readers that have been leaving me nothing but awesome reviews and PM's.**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


End file.
